The Unexpected
by ReganMurphy1
Summary: Elena woke as a vampire, she has chosen stefan but has to make the choice wither to go on as a vampire or leave peacefully. But what Elena doesn't know is the potential power she has until an unexpected visitor tells her. Will she chose to use it or will it drive her off the brink. Meanwhile they have to deal with the council and find a way to change their view on vampires.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries Season 4  
Chapter 1

Elena's cold body lay on the autopsy table. Her Skin had gone as white as porcelain, her hair was still wet. She almost didn't look real. Stefan sat next close to the body of the girl he had loved, his head presses against her cool cheek.

The pain and loss that surrounded the room was undisturbed by the commotion outside of the doors. Damon stormed into the hospital regardless of what lay behind or ahead of him. "Where is she?" he asked trying to push past Meredith. "Damon wait" She placed her hands on his shoulders to get him to come to his senses. "When Elena was brought in earlier I lied she had brain hem rage. I had to help her Damon, do you understand?" She stammered through the last bit of the sentence.

Damon hadn't really been paying much attention, but he understood Meredith helped Elena earlier today. Meredith told Damon Stefan was with Elena, although Damon wanted to burst through the doors to find Elena, Elena had chose Stefan they deserved their time. All he could do was wait.

Stefan was still in the exact same position. He had never felt so empty, so alone in his a hundred and sixty-five years of existing. He had really thought they would have made it through, They always seemed to, there was always hope but now nothing.

Stefan sat upright and looked at Elena's still body, he traced his fingers across her face remembering her alive. Elena always had the most beautiful smile and a laugh that made Stefan smile, her kisses were soft and her breath sweet. Stefan felt a pain, it submerged his whole body. He wanted to tear apart the room but he had already done that. Everything around him lay in bits scattered among the floor, a bit like him. All he could do was mourn, so he did.

There was a deep gasp in the room. The crying stopped and everything was still for a split second. Stefan snapped his head up his eyes met Elena's she was sitting up bolt right. "S-Stefan" she chutted out. Her eyes were full of confusion. "Elena" Stefan wanted to smile but knew what this meant if she was here now, all he did was grabbed her in his arms as she cried. Elena was a vampire

A millon thoughts racedthrough Elena Gilbert's head. She heard everything around he, but she really heard it. "How did this happen Stefan, the blood?" Elena cried out. Stefan didn't really know. "I am not sure, i think it was Meradith. She must have used it to help you earlier". Stefan tried to put Elena's mind at rest but she still was unsure about everything around her, it felt odd. Although she never wanted this, being a vampire. To hear Stefan's voice agian was soothing, she was thankful for that at least.

"Stefan i never wanted to be a vampire but to just hear you're voice, see you're face, touch you're skin" Elena let her fingers graze across Stefan's lips.  
They way he looked at her made her feel as if her heart had skipped a beat, although it was impossiable. Elena's hand slipped to the back of Stefan's neck asshe pulled his face closer to her's, Stefan felt Elena's sweet breath that he loved so much. His urge for her lips grew and he couldn't hold back.

He pressed his lips to hers allowing their lips to slightly part, he traced the inside of elena's top lip. Elena felt Stefan's hand caress her face as her's made their way through his hair. She was the one to break the kiss. "Stefan, take me home" Stefan took Elena's hand and rushed to the door.

The place Damon had sat was empty. He had listened to Elena and Stefan's conversation and had thought it best to leave. Elena would never know he had been there. Stefan and Elena walked hand in hand out of the hospital. Their car journy was scilent. Not a word was said but their had still held onto each other. Elena's thoughts were all over the okace, she felt conflicted and torn. '_do i want to go on as a vampire or be gone by the morning' _she asked herself. People needed her. jeremy needed her. Her friends needed her. Stefan needed her. So did Damon but she had hoped he would understand that she needed to let him go._ Stefan_ she thought. She didn't want to imagine how he would be if she gave up.

Elena tightened her grip on his hand. "Earlier today I said that you should love the person who make you glad that you are alive. I love you stefan but if i am a vampire. Am i really living?" Stefan wasn't sure exactly what to say but just began to say words and hoped they would make sense.

"Elena Gilbert, you were and still are the most selfless, caring, beautiful and human person i will ever know. And i want to spend forever with you making you feel more alive than ever and i know its not my decion but the though of feeling how I did earlier. It will kill me".

Stefan was so good with words elena thought but she had never thought like that. How she could feel the same as before. Just now she felt rather normal but soon she would feel hunger, lust, anger and rage. But stefan knew her better than anyone maybe if he thought she could do it, she could. Elena didn't want to just give up, leave everyone to fight her continued battle against everything bad. She would make her choice."Stefan, i'm going to complete the tansition"


	2. Chapter 2

Elena slowly pushed open to the Salvatore boarding house; it did exactly what she had told it not to. Squeak open. As soon as she took her first step into the house Jeremy's arms were around her. "Jeremy" Elena said his name quietly to herself. Stefan must have told him Elena thought. Jeremy cried into Elena's shoulder leaving tear stains on her sweater. "Jeremy I'm going to be fine but I need you to leave, stay at our house" Elena said. Jeremy knew Elena was going to complete the transition.

Eventually Jeremy left after a minor argument that could have got out of hand. Elena could smell his blood. It felt so wrong the fact that it smelt appealing to her, so he had to leave. She now sat in the boarding house. This would be the place she turned. A few seconds after that thought Stefan appeared holding a blood bag in his hands, Elena wanted to rip it from his hands. She thought it would have been more dramatic, turning. But it was so simple. Now killing, no death just blood from a bag.

Damon had spent the rest of the day in the bar drowning his sorrows with bourbon, tequila and vodka. None really had a taste to him any more they used to be bitter and spiteful now they were like friends he had become acquainted to them. His day had not gone as planned Elena chose Stefan, she had died he didn't know how yet but she died, she was a vampire and although had to die in his last moments he saw a glimpse of his friend. Damon felt that rare and painful twinge inside him. Grief and pain he tries so hard not to turn it off but this time it's too difficult not to.

"Elena, are you okay?" Stefan brings Elena's attention. She felt as though she had entered a deep trance. Elena nodded slowly. "Did you know I chose you?" she rushed quickly through the sentence not thinking. Stefan that thing Elena loved. He let out a deep sigh, raised his stressed eyebrows and grinned.

"No-not really, but a little bit of me had guessed" he was interrupted " I love you Stefan, I always will no matter what" she smiled. Stefan was consumed by her smile; it left him happy and warm. "Elena I love you, I never stopped. I tried so hard, to make it easier for you to move on but it was inevitable that it wouldn't let me. I don't deserve forgiveness for the things i have done but we can move past this, i promise you". With that Elena took her first sip of the cool blood.

It only seemed like seconds before Elena had finished the blood bag. She wiped her face clean. ' I must look like a monster to him' she thought, 'I'm starving' her thoughts switched in a second. She would have to learn to control it. "Stefan?" Elena's head lifted."Yes love" Stefan smiled at her.  
"Can we go , maybe to the lake house. I need some time, I think we do too".

Stefan was running around through the Gilbert home getting everything Elena might need. He luckly just missed Jeremy leaving to go visit Matt, Elena didn't want him to know. He wasn't sure how long they would be away for so he packed a reasonable amount. All to do now was to wait for Bonnie.

He sat in the kitchen tapping his foot of the table leg and fidgeting he stopped just as the door bell rang. Bonnie opened the door herself and walked towards him. "Where is she? Where 's Elena?"Bonnie asked, she was upset Elena hadn't come to see her or tell her she was going away. "Bonnie she is fine, she is waiting for me as soon as she is ready she will be able to see you". Stefan tried to put her at ease but it wasn't working very well. Bonnie cast the spell on elena's necklace to protect her from the sun. Stefan made his way back to Elena.

"Elena?" Stefan called for her from the front room but she wasn't there. It was an easy guess as to where she had went. He rushed down to the cellar to find Elena. Her mouth covered in blood and an empty bag in her hand. "Stefan" Elena cried for him. If this had been a month or so before he would have rushed for the blood bag. But there was Elena in a state, crying. The painful memory of her face the night he almost drove off the bridge entered his mind. But he pushed it aside and rushed to her, putting his strong arms around her and hushed her."Everything is ready we can go now Elena" Stefan kissed her forehead and she let out a deep sigh. She mimicked his breathing pattern to control her own and to calm her.

Elena sat in the car as Stefan laded the porche. She didn't know how long they were going for only that she wished she might not have to turn back. Yes Klaus was dead and yes so was Alaric's alter ego but there wasn't much to go back to anymore.

Stefan started the engine and the car let out a fierce purr. He turned and smiled at Elena, she returned with a smile and laid her head on his shoulder. "Take me far away Mr. Salvatore".


End file.
